A ciegas
by ukime-sama
Summary: Conocer al elegante y chico endemoniadamente sexy no era lo que tenía pensado. ¿Asimetría y simetría? Eso no combinaba nada, sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno. Pero, ¿Cómo saber si era a ciegas? AU/ KidxcCrona- One-shot


**A ciegas**

**Conocer al elegante y chico endemoniadamente sexy no era lo que tenía pensado. ¿Asimetría y simetría? Eso no combinaba nada, sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno. Pero, ¿Cómo saber si era a ciegas? AU/ KidxcCrona**

Hey nya ^^, ¡Aquí Ukime y Emiku ^o^! He, será un one-shot ^^, nya ¡Espero les guste, besos!

¡Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad nya TT_TT!

**NO ERA BUENA IDEA**

Quejarse con sus amigas era poco, ¡Ser obligada a tener una cita con un completo desconocido! ¡Rayaba la exageración! Era algo inocentona y torpe, ¡Totalmente asimétrica! ¡Pero no tonta!

Eso de: "No has salido nunca con nadie" "Necesitas pareja" "Estar sola no te hace bien…" y todas esa chorreadas implicaba solo una cosa

¡Querían buscarle pareja! ¡Emparejarla con un total y perfecto desconocido! Puff, eso era el colmo. Y claro, según ellas "Un cambio de look te hará ver genial"

No solo concretarle una cita SIN SU AUTORIZACIÓN, sino que tener que aceptar toda clase de cambios que le quieran dar, iban de acá para allá, de tienda en tienda. ¡Y no solo Maka y Tsubaki, Liz rebasaba el vaso! Esa chica era una compradora compulsiva y excesiva, daba gracias el simple hecho de que su hermana, Patty, no fuese así.

Le hubiera gustado poder regresar el tiempo, sabía que no era buena idea, algo se lo indicaba, cuando sus amigas comentaron al respecto, hablando de sus novios, y vaya que si lo hacían…

— ¿Y qué hay de ti Crona?

Ya hecha la pregunta por Liz, en tono picaron, sabía que no la iban a dejar en paz, no hasta que hablase, y su respuesta fue la de siempre: —Aún no…

—Hey tía, te vas a quedar solterona. — negó la rubia con reprobación.

—Déjala Liz, si Crona se siente bien así, entonces esta bien. — defendió, como era de costumbre, Maka.

—Oh, vamos, veinte años y aún virgen de labios, eso ya cruza el límite…

Se sonrojo, ¡Si que tenían razón! Desde pequeña no socializaba mucho, primero por su madre, que prácticamente la tenía encima, cosa no muy agradable, y luego su hermano mayo, Ragnarok, ¡Ese si que era una pesadilla! Molestándola a cada rato, ¡Parecía su guardaespaldas!

Pero en ese momento convivían en un cómodo apartamento con Maka y Tsubaki, sus amigas de la infancia.

—Estar sola no te hace bien.

—La tengo a ustedes.

—Necesitas pareja, no has salido nunca con nadie…

—Liz, la estas incomodando. — comento la peli-negra con reproche.

—Nada, nada, ¡Yo tengo al chico perfecto para ti…! Pero antes, necesitas un gran cambio de look. — acentuó la palabra "Gran"

—Eh, yo no…

—Oh, tu si.

—Nyajajaja, cambio de look, cambio de look…

— ¿O-ok…?

Nah, quejarse ni protestar iba a ser la solución, ¡Claro que no! Cuando a Liz se le metía algo en la cabeza, sacárselo era algo imposible, y no exageraba, esa chica ni tenía reparos, ni la mirada dura de Maka, ni las negativas de Tsubaki, y mucho menos las risas escandalosas de su hermana "gemela" iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión, bien era sabido que Liz, cuando se trataba de ropa, maquillaje o cualquier cosa que se le relacionaba a la palabra fashion no le decían NO.

Y allí estaba en esos momentos, probándose el ¿Decimo quinto, decimo sexto vestido o prenda…? Ya ni se acordaba.

—Definitivamente NO. — y las demás le apoyaron a la rubia Liz.

Se miro en el espejo, se veía tan "Anti-ella" Labios rojos pasión, maquillaje pesado, vestido corto y nada acorde a ella color rojo, ¡No le quedaba para nada!

La intención, según la "genio de modas" era hacerle ver sexy y elegante, ¡Que sexy ni que ocho cuarto, se veía espantosa!

—No.

—Mis ojos.

—Mejor ve a cambiarte.

—Dios mido, que horror.

Ya era el… Nah, ya ni se acordaba cuantos trajes se había puesto, ¡Sabía que no era buena idea! ¡Para nada buena! Solo esperaba que ese cumpliese las expectativas de la rubia, o de lo contrario seguirían, pues ni había escuchado a Maka y Tsubaki cuando le dijeron que probarían luego, que ya era tarde.

Suspiro por enésima vez. Giro para acomodarse el pequeño lazo de la parte trasera del vestido, alzo la vista... Vaya que no parecía ella.

Vestido rosa pastel con blanco, sujetadas por dos tiritas, un lazo debajo de sus pechos, acentuando su cintura, de capas hasta las rodillas, con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. Simple, inocente y bonita, nunca pensó verse ¿Tan bien?

Aunque la magia la había dado el vestido, ella de por si no era fea, era ese peinado totalmente asimétrico que portaba, esa mirada triste y solitaria y claro, ese vestuario que la cubría totalmente.

— ¡Dios mío veo la luz…!

—Crona.

—Nyajaja, ¡Que genial!

La cara de Liz era ¿Épica? Si, ¿Acaso se veía mal? Bueno, quizás muy simple, no ¿Qué estaba pensando? Por primera vez creyó verse bien, sentirse bien.

— ¿Q-qué sucede?

—Chicas ¡Misión cumplida!

Y así, dejando de lado a la extrañada peli-rosa, chocaron las palmas ¡Por fin algo "perfecto"! Si, no era buena idea, las chicas estaban algo "locas", pero a fin de cuentas sus mejores y únicas amigas.

**A CIEGAS**

—Ya, ya déjala en paz Liz, ella sabrá como actuar… — reprendió por tercera vez Maka.

—Si, además, la vas a poner más nerviosa… — aconsejo la peli-negra.

—Nyajajaja, ¡Una cita, una cita, una cita…!

— ¡Se lo que hago Maka, Tsubaki, estará bien y tu Patty CÁLLATE!

Mientras las chicas se desataban en una discusión acerca de SU cita, ella jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, ¡Era la primera vez! ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si a el no le gustaba? ¿Y si se trababa al hablar…?

—Creo que no era buena idea…

Y aún podía escaparse ¡Tenía tiempo todavía de irse y ni se darían cuenta! Aunque estaban frente al lugar concretado, un restaurant cómodo y "romántico" cosa propuesta, obviamente, por la gemela mayor. Podría correr y olvidarse de eso, es más, la idea era tentadora, muy tentadora...

— ¡Auch!

¿¡Cómo diablos!? Ah, si, la idea fue tan apetecible que no lo volvió a dudar y salió disparada como un rayo huyendo del lugar, ¿Y que se ganaba? ¡Una caída con un total extraño!

— ¿Oye? ¿Estás bien? — pregunto el desconocido.

Mmm, galante, ¿Quién era? No lo sabía, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Menos lo sabía, ¿A dónde iba? Era dato desconocido… Un total desconocido. Pero no quería esas respuestas, la pregunta en su mente era, "¿Qué tiene mi corazón que late sin control?"

—No se como lidiar con esto…

— ¿Cómo…? — el chico se levanto, sacudió y como todo caballero le tendió la mano.

—G-gracias. — sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

**Ya no existe razón, cuando el amor nace, la locura lo acompaña**

—…

Silencio era lo que había a sus alrededores. Estaban caminando juntos, ¿Cómo? No lo sabían en si ¿Por qué? Menos aún. Lo único lógico era ¿Nada? Y pensar que en esos momentos debía estar en una cita. ¡Oh, pobre chico, lo había dejado plantado!

— ¿Sabes…? —Él chico no espero respuesta. — En este momento debería estar en una cita con una total desconocida propuesta por mi prima, pero lo pensé mejor y me dije: "¿Salir con alguien que no conozco? No, ese no es mi estilo, quizás no me agrade o que se yo… Ahora me arrepiento, quizás se sienta mal por haberla dejado plantada"

¿Qué, qué…? Oh, por Dios, ¡El era el chico! ¡Era él! ¿¡Realmente era el!? Se veía tan fino, con una camisa blanca, bajo un traje negro, sin corbata, pantalones gabardina negro y zapatos del mismo color, sin dudas el negro era lo suyo.

—Bueno… y-yo no debería estar aquí, cuando hui pensé que el chico que me estaba esperando se sentiría mal por dejarlo plantado… — un pequeño rubor subió a su pálida piel.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Tú eres ella…? ¿Crona Makenshi? — preguntó incrédulo, ella era la niña "Algo torpe, asimétrica, pero linda" de la que había hablado su prima, Liz.

No daba crédito a nada, ¿Acaso el destino era tan loco como para juntarlos de esa manera? Vaya que si era extraño, una cita que ni se cumplió, y ambos cara a cara, aún cuando habían escapado.

—¿Death the Kid? — Ella pregunto.

—El mismo…

**Tú no eliges el destino, el destino te elige a ti**

— ¿Quién diría que aún escapándome iba a encontrarte?

—N-no lo se… No se como lidiar con esto. — se sujeto el brazo derecho, mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

Volteo la mirada, ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?

Bueno, ¿Qué importaba? Sonaba tan bien, pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, sentía a cada rato su cara caliente, su corazón latir aceleradamente, su piel erizada, los temblores al hablar, que eran comunes, pero ya rayaba lo exagerado.

— ¿Nunca sabes como lidiar con las cosas? — pregunto curioso.

— ¿No se…? — preguntó con cara de preocupación. ¡Y vaya que el otro se burlaba a lengua suelta!

—Ya, no me rio. — paro al observar la mueca rara que la chica ponía, y vaya que era rara. Quizás con una sonrisa se vería más linda… ¿Oh, pero qué decía…?

**¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**

—Ah, que raro…

— ¿Q-qué? — pregunto curiosa.

— ¿Crees…? — pauso, y dirigió su mirada hacia la de la chica. — ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

— ¿A-amor a… primera vista?... B-bueno yo… si… ¿Y tú? — quizás, temió un poco la respuesta.

**Cuando amas sin saber la razón, el amor es ciego, ¿Quién dice que no se puede amar a ciegas?**

Era corta la distancia, realmente no tenían razón para estar tan cerca, no eran nada, quizás conocidos, pero no amigos, no parejas, ni novios… absolutamente nada, pero ¿No es que el amor y las cosas más bellas no se veían? Quizás si…

Ya solo el astro plateado era testigo de todo. No eran nada, nada de nada, y sin serlo no necesitaron palabras, el amor era ciego, por eso cuando se ama, se ama con locura, sin medir acciones o palabras, solo el hecho de amar era lo único que se necesitaba.

Un beso, suave, tranquilo, deseado, lleno de todo y nada de lo que pudieran creer, un beso lleno de amor…

—Si, creo en el.

**¡Fin!**

Eh, eh, el final me costo hacerlo ¡Y debería estar estudiando en vez de escribir esto! Pero no lo pude evitar nya TT_TT, la vena cursi me sale u_u, lamento si esta algo Ooc, pero ¡No sabía como manejar la situación!

¡Exijo comentario ò_ó! Ok, no ù_ú, pero me haría mucha ilusión ^^, ¡Buenas noches y espero les guste, hasta el próximo cap. De "Nunca llegue a creer"!


End file.
